Cien años de Yuki
by Nabi Yuki
Summary: es una parodia del buen libro "Cien años de Soledad"


Esta es una historia por diversión y sin fines de lucro, alguna coincidencia con algún personaje de la historia real es mera falta de imaginación de la autora

Esta es una historia por diversión y sin fines de lucro, alguna coincidencia con algún personaje de la historia real es mera falta de imaginación de la autora

Este historia la comencé a escribir luego de leer el libre "Cien años de soledad" de Gabriel García Márquez como lectura obligatoria del colegio xD…

Luego de leerla unas amigas la compararon con nuestra "familia de mentiritas" y comentaron –podríamos hacer una historia- yo ni pesque hasta que un día de aburrimiento en una clase de biología tome un lápiz, mi cuaderno y el corrector y comencé a escribir esta parodia de aquel tan buen libro del Sr. García Márquez… yo pensé que seria algo poco, que era solo por el aburrimiento… pero no fue así… llevo plagiadas mas de 150 hojas del original y no pienso parar por un buen tiempo xD.

La mayoría de los personajes son conocidos míos, amigos, amigos por el RO, y seres imaginarios, incluso aparezco yo en la historia como una tierna huerfanita… pero mejor nada de adelantos nn si quieren saber deben leer la historia.

Desde un comienzo, gracias por leer esto… ojala lo disfruten.

La Autora D!

El día en que se casaron Natalia Yuki y Lucas Yuki tuvieron una fiesta de bandas y cohetes que duro 3 días. Hubieran sido felices si Maura, la madre de Natalia, no la hubiera horrorizado con toda clase de pronósticos siniestros sobre su descendencia, pues la familia tenía antecedentes tremendos sobre una cola de pikachu. Así que esta jovencita durante la noche usaba unos pantaloncillos de castidad. Lucas dejo que todo siguiera así, hasta que un día le gano en una pelea de Lunatics a Prudencio Aguilar que furioso le grito bien fuerte para que todos oyeran:

-te felicito!, A ver si por fin ese gallo le hace el favor a tu mujer-

Lucas Yuki tomo su gallo y dijo Vuelvo enseguida y luego se dirigió a Prudencio Aguilar:

-Y tú, anda a tu casa y ármate, porque te voy a matar-

A los minutos después, volvió con una lanza de antaño, vio a Prudencio y con la fuerza descomunal que lo caracterizaba, la arrojo, atravesando la garganta del desafortunado.

Esa noche, mientras se velaba el cadáver, Lucas Yuki entró en el dormitorio cuando su mujer se estaba poniendo el pantalón de castidad. Blandiendo la lanza frente a ella ordeno Quítate eso Natalia no puso en duda la decisión de su marido: tú serás el responsable de lo que pase, murmuró. Lucas Yuki clavo la lanza en el piso de tierra.

-Si has de parir pikachus, criaremos pikachus-dijo-pero no habrá mas muertos en este pueblo por culpa tuya-

Una noche en que Natalia no podía dormir, salio a tomar agua al patio y vio a Prudencio Aguilar junto a la tinaja y este al verla la correteo por todos lados buscando venganza. La joven corrió por todos lados y cuando se vio libre fue corriendo a contarle a su marido, pero él no le hizo caso. Los muertos no salen, luego agrego lo que pasa es que no podemos con el peso de la conciencia. Con esas palabras Natalia se enloqueció, sujeto a su marido por el cuello del pijama y le dijo nada de eso!! No estoy loca… si no haces algo, me voy, escuchaste?, me voy!!. De repente se escucho un buuu!!, Con horror Natalia vio que el fantasma estaba mirándola desde el umbral de su puerta y exclamo antes de desmayarse Lucaaaas!!. Al instante su marido comprendió que la mujer no mentía y se fue a buscar su lanza, en lo que volvió le dijo al fantasma: Vete al carajo! Cuantas veces regreses volveré a matarte

Prudencio Aguilar no se fue ni Lucas Yuki se animo a arrojar la lanza.

-es que me da cosa pacha- dijo Lucas a su mujer

-poco hombre-critico ella

Entonces decidieron irse lo más lejos posible y no volver nunca más y junto a otras familias de jóvenes como ellos se fueron en búsqueda de la tierra que nadie les había prometido. Procuraron ir en sentido contrario a Titirilahue para no dejar rastro. Fue un viaje absurdo. A los 14 meses de empezada la travesía las huestes de Lucas parecían náufragos pero su numero había aumentado durante el viaje y todos estaban dispuestos a morir de viejos. Una noche que acamparon cerca de un largo río pedregoso pero de agua cristalinas, Lucas Auki soñó con una ciudad muy ruidosa, con casas muy altas y gente bastante extraña, la zona en que él estaba tenia una gran fuente (la que nunca supo que era una pileta) y que era rodeada por una banderas; se acerco a un hombre que tenia una espada y usaba una armadura, y le pregunto por el nombre de aquella ciudad y aquel nombre era Macondo. Al día siguiente convenció a sus hombre de que nunca encontrarían el mar (que era lo que al parecer buscaban) y comenzaron a derribar árboles para hacer un claro junto al río y allí fundaron una aldea a la que pusieron Cionibe y solo Dios sabe porque.

Al principio Lucas Auki era una especie de patriarca juvenil, que daba instrucciones para la siembra y consejos para la crianza de niños y animales. Colaboraba con todos, aun en el trabajo físico. Puesto que su casa fue desde el primer omento la mejor de la aldea hizo que las otras fueran arregladas a su imagen y semejanza. Tenia una salita amplia y bien iluminada, un comedor en forma de terraza con flores de colores, dos dormitorios, un patio con un gigantesco castaño, un huerto y un corral donde vivían los chivos, los cerdos y las gallinas. Los únicos animales prohibidos en toda la aldea sin excepción eran los gallos de pelea.

La laboriosidad de Natalia andaba a la par con la de su marido. Activa, menuda, severa, aquella mujer de frágiles nervios, que se la pasaba cantando parecía estar en todas partes desde el amanecer hasta la noche. Gracias a ella toda la casa exhalaba un tibio olor de albahaca.

Lucas Yuki, que era el hombre mas emprendedor que se vería en la aldea, había dispuesto todo que desde todas las casas se podía llegar al río y abastecerse con igual esfuerzo o eso quiso él pero no le resulto tan bien y en el trazado de las calles no tuvo muy buen sentido de orientación pues a unas les llegaba mas el sol que a otras, pero eso no importaba pues la mayoría del años había poco sol.

Aquel espíritu de iniciativa social desapareció con la llegada de los gitanos a Cionibe, arrastrado por la fiebre de los imanes, cálculos astronómicos, sueños de transmutación y las ansias de conocer las maravillas del mundo, hicieron que de emprendedor y limpio, Lucas Auki se convirtiera en un hombre de aspecto holgazán y descuidado.

Y aunque todos se cuestionaban su salud mental, nadie dudo en la empresa de ir a buscar las maravillas del mundo y llevárselas a Cionobe, pero no hallo más que agua y bosques impenetrabas. Así que al regresar a Cionibe se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a estudiar la posibilidad de trasladar Cionibe. Pero esta vez Natalia se anticipo a sus designios y en una secreta e implacable labor de hormiguita predispuso a las mujeres de la aldea contra la veleidad de sus hombres que ya empezaban a prepararse para la mudanza.

Lucas no se dio ni cuenta cuando sus planes se transformaron en pura y simple ilusión. Natalia lo observo satisfecha de lo que había hecho hasta que un día vio a su marido desmontando la puerta del cuartito de atrás, en donde tenia un laboratorio de alquimia que fue regalo de un jefe gitano amigo de Lucas.

-que haces?- pregunto haciéndose la inocente.

-puesto que nadie quiere irse, nos iremos nosotros solos-respondió Lucas Yuki

-no nos iremos-respondió Natalia-aquí nos quedaremos porque aquí hemos tenido un hijo-

-todavía no tenemos un muerto-dijo él-uno es de un lugar cuando tiene un muerto bajo tierra-

-si es necesario que me muera-dijo firmemente Natalia-, me muero para que se queden aquí-

Lucas trato de disuadirla con sus fantasías y promesas de un mundo prodigioso. Pero Natalia fue insensible.

-en ves de andar pensando en tus alocadas novelerías, deberías ocuparte de tus hijas-replico-míralas como están, abandonadas a la buena de Dios, igual que los porings-

Lucas Yuki tomo al pie de la letra las palabras de su mujer. Miro a través de la ventana y vio a dos niñas descalzas en la huerta y tuvo la impresión de que solo en aquel instante habían comenzado a existir, concebidas por el conjuro de Natalia. El permaneció contemplando a las niñas con mirada absorta, hasta que los ojos se le humedecieron, se los seco con el dorso de la mano y exhalo un hondo suspiro de resignación.

-Bueno-dijo-diles que vengan a ayudarme a sacar las cosas de los cajones-

Viviana, la mayor de las niñas, había cumplido los doce años. Tenia el cabello oscuro, era seria pero de carácter tan voluntarioso como su padre y tan servicial en el hogar como su madre. Fue concebida y dada a luz durante la penosa travesía, antes de la fundación de Cionibe. Paulina, el primer ser humano nacido en Cionibe, iba a cumplir los cinco años, era risueña y algo hiperactiva pero flaca como un palo de escoba y al igual que su hermana sus padres dieron gracias a los cielos al comprobar que tenía todas sus partes humanas y nada de más.

Lucas Yuki fue así siempre, ajeno a sus hijas, en parte porque consideraba la infancia como un periodo de insuficiencia mental y en parte porque estaba siempre absorto en sus especulaciones quiméricas. Pero desde aquella tarde les dedico sus mejores horas en el laboratorio, les enseño a leer y a escribir, a sacar cuentas y les hablo sobre las maravillas del mundo inclusive mas allá de lo que sabia, fue así como las niñas aprendieron que en el otro continente eran los porings los seres que dominaban la tierra y que era imposible atravesar el mar por los monstruos marinos que allí vivían.

Luego de bastante tiempo Natalia quedo encinta por tercera vez, y vivió denuevo sus terrores de recién casada, además que andaba preocupada por Viviana que ya al saber lo básico que necesitaría para la vida dejo de aparecerse por el laboratorio, Natalia intento enseñarle el arte del tejido y del bordado pero la joven no la tomo en cuenta, bastante preocupada le consulto a Oscar, un joven que iba a dejarles leche, si su madre podía leerle el porvenir a Viviana. Así que pocos días después el joven llego con su madre y esta le leyó las cartas a Viviana. será feliz dijo y luego añadió sabe, yo necesito a una ayudante que saque las cuentas de la leche que repartimos, creo que si me ayuda también le ayudara en su porvenir, así fue como Viviana paso a ser la secretaria de la mujer y también que le ayudaba en la administración junto a Oscar, que era tres años mayor que ella y que al comienzo a Viviana no le llamo mayormente la atención, pero poco a poco él ya no se salía de su cabeza. Al comienzo creyó que era el hecho de que él la cuidara bastante y que cuando podía ayudarla lo hacia sin pensarlo. El hermano mayor que siempre he querido. Pero pronto aquella suposición se vio en el tacho de la basura, cuando un día él la mando a llamar y le pregunto por la cantidad de Miltank que había contado el día anterior, 30 Miltank dijo la muchacha, falta uno entonces se dijo preocupado Oscar. Y de una manera que no supo termino acompañándolo en la búsqueda del Miltank desaparecido. Avanzaron por el campo a pie por varias horas sin éxito, finalmente se sentaron junto a un río y Viviana sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo cuando Oscar puso su mano en la pierna de la joven, ella lo miro asustada aquella sensación le produjo mucho miedo pues por mas que ella se resistiera en caso de que el intentase atacarla ella saldría perdiendo. Pero como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento el muchacho la tomo de la mano y con aquel acto ella comprendió que era él quien la llenaba y le producía el interés que le faltaba. Aquella necesidad de estar con él fue la que meses después la empujo a huir con este joven. Por aquellos tiempos, ya había nacido la última hermanita a la que pusieron Ruby, las casa estaba vuelta un caos pues había llegado otra tribu de gitanos a ofrecer porquerías a la población. Paseando por entre la muchedumbre la joven pareja caminaba sin hablar, mas bien era Viviana la que no hablaba mucho, esto preocupo a Oscar que ya no dando más de la preocupación interrogo a su compañera.

-tengo un atraso de una semana aproximadamente- dijo la joven casi llorando.

-en tu casa ya lo notaron?- Interrogo él.

-no, pero ya se darán cuenta y no se que será de mi-

La joven comenzó a sollozar, Oscar la llevo a un lugar un poco mas apartado y planearon su huida junto a la caravana de gitanos que se iría por la noche. Paulina, sabia que su hermana da hace unos días andaba rara pero no sabia muy bien porque y aunque en los momentos que tenían a solas le había preguntado a su hermana porque lloraba en silencio no había conseguido sacarle nada.

Cuando Natalia descubrió la ausencia de su primogénita, la busco por todos lados, Paulina igual ayudo en la búsqueda y donde primero fue, no lo pensó dos veces, "las casa de Oscar", allí descubrió que el joven se había ido e indagando por aquí y por allá logro obtener la información necesaria. Al llegar a casa Natalia estaba que sufría una crisis nerviosa y al oír la noticia no lo pensó dos veces y mando a Lucas a seguir las pistas de lo que les indicaron. A los tres días ni Lucas ni Viviana habían regresado.

Sin su marido Natalia sentía un peso menos, claro que aun no se había olvidado de su hija, pero debía sacar a la familia delante de alguna forma. Además en su desamparo se dedico mas tiempo que nunca al cuidado de Ruby, la bañaba, le elegía minuciosamente la ropa que le pondría y le cantaba sin temor a estorbar en los delirios de su marido. Realmente disfrutaba no tenerlo cerca.

Paulina, en cambio, solía ir a jugar con su hermanita cuando Natalia tenia algo importante que hacer, fue entonces cuando un día moviéndole un juguete a su hermanita dijo ella va a ser rubia lo dijo tan seriamente que Natalia quedo asombrada pero luego le respondió imposible, aquí todos somos de pelo oscuro, mírala si lo tiene castaño

De pronto luego de casi cinco meses de su desaparición, volvió Lucas. Llego exaltado, rejuvenecido y con ropas nuevas. Natalia al verlo no se lo creyó ¿y la niña? grito ¿no la encontraste?, les anduve pisando los talones, pero me perdí cuando me detuve a orinar y me dormí. Natalia lo quería matar, siempre creyó que se demoraba en regresar porque no desistía de la búsqueda de su hija… creyó que la traería de vuelta.

Antes de que le agarraran a escobazos, Lucas Yuki abrió la puerta y dijo:

-asómate a mirar-

Natalia quedo perpleja. Vio a una muchedumbre de personas como ellos que traían peccos de carga con cosas de comer, muebles y utensilios domésticos o cosas para vender como accesorios para la ropa, etc. Venían del otro lado del espeso bosque, a solo tres días de viaje. Que es esto? dijo cada vez mas enojada. Son los grandes inventos! Los encontré!. Lucas Yuki no daba más de alegría pero Natalia no se alegro.

-te dedicaste a buscar esto que a tu hija!! Eres de lo peor!!-

Se enfureció tanto con su marido que lo mando a dormir al laboratorio de alquimia.

-si tanto gustan los descubrimientos, haber como resuelves como instalarte allí- grito la mujer y luego le dio la espalda.


End file.
